Crystal City Lessons Pt. 2
October 16, 2011, 6:38 PM Back To 2011 Logs Groove First Aid Flare (Track And Training, Iacon) --- Flare was in his teaching room again, having arranged the chairs and area as before as he took his seat, relaxing back against it as he waited patiently, this time having a datapad with him for some review. His wings snapped back, then relaxed as the mech listened to Iacon around him, noting the subtle differences between this city and his own. Almost two breems after the lesson should have started, Groove all but bursts into the room, an openly apologetic look on his faceplates. "I'm so sorry, sir, something else came up at the last minute and I couldn't walk away." He apologizes, careful not to mention it was his Autobot training as he offers a deep bow to Flare. "I didn't mean to be late." "Maybe we should reschedule so that you have some time between your classes and the lessons so that we can ensure you get the full lesson." Suggests flare, merely waving him to his seat "Or does this time not work at all for you? I /am/ flexible." he offers. First Aid follows almost a breem later, smiling and waving at Flare as he comes in, catching up to his quicker brother only once his brother's stopped. "Is it alright if I sit in again, Flare?" "Of course you may. We're going to be reviewing each of the basic courses that are taught at the Monastery. Today it will be about the temples' mission and purpose, and those who founded it." Groove drops into the indicated chair, intakes still sucking in air after his long run. "It should be fine, sir, this was an isolated incident." He promises, leaning back slightly. He looks over at First Aid when his brother comes in, giving him a warm smile before focusing back on Flare. First Aid smiles thanks at Flare and sits down next to Groove, offering a comforting pat on his b rother's arm before turning his attention politely to the teacher. "Very well then. If you say so." Smiles Flare as he waves First Aid into the other seat "Ah, then, where were we. The mission: 'In a statement, to spread the word of Primus and to encourage all to follow his Codexes and Laws'. We're not the kind to push it on others however, but encourage people to come seek it for themselves. Thus we are not 'preachers' unless they ask for it." he chuckles "Unless special circumstances happen. Sometimes you are just... inspired. The oaths of the temple become more and more strict as you go up - the first one is to follow the ways of Primus and the Temple. The second, Primus, the Temple and to withhold yourself from certain things - overindulgence in energon, moderation in everything and of course, nonviolence. The exception being self defense of course" Groove nods, remembering taking his own oaths with a heavy pang of guilt. He forces it down, putting his focus wholly on the lesson for the moment; he'll have time to deal with that later, possibly. First Aid tilts his head curiously, leaning forward to cross his arms on the table as he listens. "The third would be to the Temple and PRimus with more dedication - the highest level, those of the high Monks, and the Heirophant. He speaks for the Temple and on Primus' behalf. " continues flare "There are probably less heirophants than Primes you know. Although to be honest, there is only ever one Heirophant at a time." "And Hierophants don't go to war." Groove adds quietly, dropping his optics to the ground momentarily before looking back up at Flare. "Sorry for the interruption, sir." "Not as much anymore. " admits Flare "Although if they are young enough they have been known to oversee combat. And Solarix is a former Crys Guard. Do not apologise. This means you are learning." he repeats this old song and dance "But that IS a very good point. Many more PRimes and others go into battle than Heirophants. I am told Solarix sometimes is frustrated he cannot." Groove pauses at that, optic ridges drawing down as he frowns. "But... It's part of our oaths to Primus not to harm another except in self-defense. Why would he want to participate in combat?" He asks, obviously confused by the apparent contradiction. "That is a difficult thing to explain. " admits Flare "We should NOT harm others except in self defense, but it is not a hard or fast rule. We fight after all, to defend our CITY, to defend those who cannot within our walls. It is indeed a sin, but sometimes is very necessary." he guestures to himself and his brothers "The Autobots, not holding as fast to the ways of Primus, exemplify this moreso. They fight, but to help the Cause after all, because we would all be vanquished, and then nobody would be allowed to follow Primus. First Aid opens and then quickly closes his mouth. He's only here to listen, after all. Groove stays silent for a few long moments after that, just looking at Flare, before slowly nodding. "Right." He agrees quietly, forcing the frown off his face as he settles back in his chair. "Yes, First Aid?" asks Flare, looking over towards the mech, keen enough to not miss that look. "Any questoins in general?" First Aid hesitates before asking his question. "It sounds like you support the Autobots, Flare, and from what Heirophant Solarix has said when I've been around him, he does as well. Why is Crystal City still neutral, though?" A soft sigh from Flare and he puts his datapad down "In a word? Politics. There are some in Crystal CIty who think that we would do best as neutral, staying out of the war and weathering it until one or the other side loses. Confidence in the Autobots? Perhaps. Thinking we will not be the next target if the Autobots are vanquished? Foolishness. While the Heirophant has great power over the Temple, he cannot ally with anyone without the City Councils' go ahead, since it is not fully a Temple matter. Does that make sense?" First Aid nods, although he's still frowning. "Thank you. Sorry to interrupt." A nod "No problem." he states, going back to the lesson now as he goes over more of the details "At a novice level, one is expected to uphold the ten basic rules of behaviour, as well as conduct onesself in a proper manner - no embarrasing behaviour, or bullying or anything." Groove tilts his head and grins slightly. "Well, nothing embarrassing to the temple, at least. We're allowed to embarrass ourselves to our spark's content." A smirk "But remember you REPRESENT the temple. So nothing TERRIBLY scandalous." jokes Flare with a chuckle, one wing flicking again. "People will look at you misbehaving and see it as condoned by the temple. A strange thing yes, but that is how people are." "Aw, but I like causing scandals, sir." Groove laughs, pulling his legs up onto the chair and crossing them. This leaves him sitting in a slightly perilous position, but he doesn't appear to mind. "And I wasn't planning on misbehaving, sir, I promise." "I would hope not." remarks "Flare with a wry grin "I hate to mark my students poorly." then he looks up, a timer going off "But that is all for today." Groove cycles his optics quickly before nodding. "I'd just gotten comfortable, too." He says with a laugh, uncrossing his legs and heaving himself to his feet. He turns to First Aid with a smile, holding out a hand to help him up if he wants. "we will have more time tomorrow i imagine, when you get here on time." notes Flare, although his tones were gentle. First Aid takes Groove's hand and levers himself out of the chair, offering Flare an apologetic smile. Groove nods, expression turning sheepish. "Yes, sir. Sorry about that, again." He says, giving Flare a respectful bow before gently tugging First Aid toward the door, careful not to put too much pressure on his brother's hand. First Aid bows too, slightly awkwardly, since it seems like that's what you do with priests, and follows Groove towards the door. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Groove's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP